On Bended Knee
by Babys2245
Summary: Another Traylor One-shot.


I don't own anything.

On Bended Knee

"Hey Troy this is Chad…I'm just calling to see how you're holding up. The gang is worried about you and so are your parents. We haven't heard from you in a while. Look man I know you're hurting…hell I would be too, but please call me man I'm worried about you and-." Reaching out Troy groaned as he turned off his answering machine. Troy felt literally sick; he never thought in a millions that Taylor would go through with it. He never thought that she would walk down the aisle to be with someone that wasn't him, but he knew how he had gotten to this point. How they had gotten to this point. All the blame belonged to him. He was afraid to commit…he had been the one who drove her away. His misery was his own fault. He lifted his head up taking his eyes away from the picture of him and Taylor during a New Year Eve party. They both looked so happy…so in love. Leaning his head back he sighed. No one knew better than him how quickly things changed. How quickly people got fed up with being put off.

_**And I**_

_**Darlin' I, I can't explain**_

_**Where did we lose our way. **_

_Nearly a year ago…_

_Troy quickly followed Taylor out to her car as she placed all her suitcases in the trunk of her car. "You don't have to leave…I…I can change just, just give me a chance." He pleaded as he grabbed her hand. Taylor looked up at him with tears in her eyes, Troy was shocked at the hurt he saw in the depths of her eyes. "Tay, just give me a chance." _

_"I've been giving you chances, Troy…I kept waiting and waiting. We aren't young anymore. I…I have needs and you, you just keep fighting me." She whispered as she snatched her hand away from him. _

_"I know you want a proper commitment. I know it, but I'm just scared okay. I mean both of our parents are divorce. I just don't want to ruin what we already have." He replied, Taylor opened her car door and chuckled bitterly. _

_"We aren't our parents Troy. We've been together for nearly a decade. I'm not going to be a kept woman. There is a man out there that will love me enough to be honored to marry me. There's a guy out there and I'm just now starting to see that he isn't you." Troy crumpled at her words. _

_"I love you, Taylor don't do this." He meekly said as he started to cry. _

_"I love you too, Troy but I have to do this for me. I can't be in this relationship anymore. I just can't continue to do this to myself." She whispered as she climbed into her car. Troy stepped back as she closed her door and drove off, and out of his life for good. _

Troy just closed his eyes tightly willing the memory to disappear. It had been one of the many that had been steadily haunting him since Taylor's departure. He hadn't seen much of her since she left; he just heard bits and pieces from the gang. He could feel himself going crazy every time he thought about her and her fiancé. He could feel his heart stop every time he thought about the other man touching her, kissing her, holding her…loving her. For the longest time he had thought that he would be the only man that Taylor would allow to do that. For the longest time he had thought that he could never be replaced in her heart. Now he was a year older and wiser. He knew tomorrow would be his last chance. He knew tomorrow would either be the restart of his life or the end of it.

_**Girl it's drivin' me insane**_

_**And I know I just need one more chance**_

_**To prove my love to you**_

_**If you come back to me **_

_**I'll guarantee **_

_**That I'll never let you go…**_

Pushing himself up off the sofa he slowly headed upstairs to what used to be their bedroom. Chad and the other guys had told him he was just torturing himself by staying there, but he just couldn't let the place go. There were so many memories here, so much love here that Troy sometimes felt a small amount of comfort when he dealt with the deep bouts with depression that sometime consumed him when the loneliness became too much to bear. Opening the door to their bedroom he froze as a memory struggled out of the darkness of his despair.

_"Tell me you love me." Troy said as he pinned Taylor down on the bed, she giggled as she looked up at him. Seeing that she was going to fight against him, he bent down and kissed her along her neck. He smiled as he felt her begin to squirm beneath him. Brushing his nose against her he trailed back up to her ear before whispering. "Tell me you love me." _

_"Oh god Troy I love you so much." She whispered as she turned her head slightly and captured his lips while wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him closer. Troy chuckled as they broke the kiss off into light kisses. With a sigh he rested his forehead against hers and smiled down at her. _

_"I love you too, just in case you were wondering." _

_**Can we go back to the days our love was strong**_

Troy frowned as the memory faded, looking over at the bed. He studied it for a moment, he could see them there. Enjoying one another, as soon as the thought entered his head he immediately felt an ache he had come to know over the last miserable year. Stepping fully into the room, he wondered if the spirit of their love was still in this room or had he destroyed it the moment he drove her away. Shaking his head he walked over to the bed and laid down making sure that he didn't lay down in her spot. Reaching a hand out he traced his hand up and down while wondering if she still slept in the same spot with him in their bed. As soon as the thought entered his head he groaned in pain as tears fell from his eyes.

_**Can you tell me how a perfect love goes wrong**_

_**Can somebody tell me how you get things back**_

_**The way they used to be**_

As the tears fell from his eyes he silently made a vow to himself that he would do whatever it took to get her back in his arms. He would do whatever was necessary to make her love him again, because he knew he would never be right unless he had Taylor in his life. He knew he would never be happy again unless he had her in his arms. Closing his eyes he tried his best to go to sleep so that the next day would come about sooner.

_**Oh god give me a reason**_

_**I'm down on bended knee**_

_**I'll never walk again, until you come back to me **_

_**I'm down on bended knee**_

_"You know I think I can used to this." Troy whispered as he kissed Taylor and hugged her close to his body. She giggled at his words and kissed his forearm that was tucked lazily underneath her breasts. _

_"What used to having sex-." She was cut off by Troy rolled over so that she was beneath him. He propped himself up on his elbows and looked down at her quietly for a moment before speaking. _

_"What I mean is…I think I can use to making love to you." He said with a smile. "I never want to have sex with you…I want to make love to you each and every night you're with me." He whispered as he lowered his head and kissed her. "What we have is so much more than sex, Taylor." She looked up at him with tears in her eyes as she nodded her head in understand. "I love you and I only want to make love to you." _

_"Oh Troy." She sighed as she stroked his cheek. Troy closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. "I love you too." _

_**So many nights I dream of you**_

_**Holding my pillow tight**_

_**I know that I don't need to be alone**_

Troy opened his eyes and stared daggers at the pillow in his arms, and for the millionth time that year he wished that the pillow was her. He wished for once his dream was real, he wished for once he wasn't surviving just on memories. He hated his reality…he hated his life without her in. He hated himself, without her there. She was so much apart of him that he didn't feel right, he didn't feel alive without her.

_**When I open up my eyes **_

_**To face reality **_

_**Every moment without you**_

_**It feels like eternity**_

_**I'm begging you, begging you come back to me**_

The next morning came quicker than Troy was used too. He immediately got up as his alarm clock went off and got dressed. He put on his full out black suit, and looked himself over in the bathroom mirror. Heading downstairs he stopped at the kitchen table and picked up the newspaper clipping and stared at it quickly. Even though he had only read it once, he already knew what it said by heart. The wedding was going to be held at the East Side Baptist Church at noon. He gently sat the picture back down and grabbed his keys, it seemed like he only had one thing to do today and that was to stop Taylor from making the biggest mistake of her life.

_**Can we go back to the days our love was strong**_

_**Can you tell me how a perfect love goes wrong**_

_**Can somebody tell me how you get things back**_

_**The way they used to be**_

Troy quickly exited the house and rushed out to his car, it was almost eleven thirty now and he had to get there. He just had to get there and stop her. He hoped she listened to him, he hoped she still loved him as much as he still loved her. He knew he was wrong and he could admit that now. He would gladly admit it now, just to stop the pain that was slowly killing his soul. He would anything to get her back; he would do anything to get them back the way they used to be.

_**Oh god give me a reason**_

_**I'm down on bended knee**_

_**I'll never walk again, until you come back to me**_

_**I'm down on bended knee**_

He thought of everything he would tell her…all the things she wanted that he would willing give and more. He was ready to be the man that she needed he was ready for any and everything as long as he could be with her. He was ready to tell the world in no uncertain terms that she owned his heart, mind and soul. She was his driving force in this world, she was what he lived for and without her he wasn't nothing.

_**Baby, I'm sorry. Please forgive me for all the wrong I've done**_

_**Please come back home girl. I know you can no longer trust **_

_**In me, I'm sorry to let you down. Please forgive me girl. **_

Troy saw the church in the distance, speeding up he quickly pulled into the parking lot turning off his car. He rushed inside hoping that he wasn't too late. Busting through the doors he could hear the wedding march playing. He was immediately approached by ushers. "Sir the wedding has already started we are going to have you to wait."

"No…I…" he broke away from the guards and rushed to the doors that led to the sanctuary. "WAIT!" he yelled out as he made his way inside. The crowd gasped as he made his entrance. He looked down the aisle and saw Taylor and her father and directly behind them was a African American male that didn't look to happy about his wedding being interrupted. Glancing towards his right he saw Chad, Zeke, and Jason and up towards the front were Gabriella, Sharpay and Kelsi. He watched quietly as Taylor turned around and looked at him in shock. He looked at her shocked as well. Never in his wildest dreams could he had imagine how beautiful she would look in a wedding dress.

_**Gonna swallow my pride**_

_**Say I'm sorry **_

_**Stop pointing fingers, the blame is on me**_

"Troy what are you doing here." She asked quietly, as she continued to look at him. He took several deep breaths as he looked at her for the first time since they had split up a year ago. Keeping his eyes on her he closed his eyes and looked at her for a moment before lowering his glaze.

"I'm here to stop you…I can't let you do this. I can't let you marry him, not when I'm still in love with you and I know…deep down inside you still love me." He whispered as he looked back up her. Taylor frowned at him and shook her head.

"You're wrong Troy…I'm-."

"I'm not wrong…my feelings can't be wrong. Baby I've been miserable for this entire year and that's my fault, it's my fault for not treating you as I should have. For not doing for you what I should have." He whispered. "I made mistakes…mistakes that ripped us apart, but I'm not willing…I'm not willing to let you walk down that aisle. Not when I know you still love me." Taylor eyed him for a moment before shaking her head.

"Taylor let the ushers toss him out on his ass." Her father mumbled as he glared at Troy. He simply hated that boy, he was the reason his daughter came back home sobbing her entire soul out to him and her mother. Troy was the cause of his daughter's pain and he wouldn't be a good father if he allowed her to reenter a stressful relationship like that. Taylor ignored her father and stepped forward.

"How do I know you've changed?"

"I…I want everything with you…you told me you left because I wasn't willing to commit." He paused as he looked at her. "Well I can…I can commit, and I only want to commit to you. I've loved you since before I could remember; you are my only real definition of love Taylor. When I'm with you…I know what it means to be in love, and I don't want to lose that just because I was afraid…cause truth is, I've seen what it's like to live my life without you and that's something I'm truly afraid of. If you love me…don't do this…don't marry him."

_**I want a new life **_

_**And I want it with you**_

_**If you feel the same **_

_**Don't ever let it go**_

"We were together for nearly ten years…ten years Troy and you wait till now to say this." She said with tears in her eyes. "You wait till my wedding day to say the words I've always hoped you say." Troy looked at her his chest rising and falling rapidly.

"There's no time like the present." He whispered.

"Maybe you're to late." She replied back, sharply. Troy looked down at her words and sighed lifting his head up Taylor could see that he was truly crying now.

"I don't want to give up on us…I don't want to lose what we have cause Taylor it truly is something special. It's something that only few people get to experience in this life." He whispered. "What we have…what we have here is a chance a true love and you know it. Now I know I made mistakes…I know I fucked up, by not being the man you need but I'm here…I'm here because I love you. I'm here because I can't and I won't let you go without a fight."

"Troy please…just go home." She whispered softly. Shaking his head he took some steps towards her and then fell to his knees.

"My home is with you, Taylor," he cried as he looked up at her. "My home is with you, I didn't realize it till you left. I didn't realize how incomplete my life was until you walked out of it. I'm begging you Taylor…I'm begging you Taylor please come back to me…please allow me the honor of loving you again."

_**You gotta believe, in the spirit of love**_

_**It can tell many things**_

_**We won't hurt anymore **_

_**No I don't believe our love's terminal **_

_**I'm down on my knees, begging you please **_

"You're serious, Troy…you're really serious." She whispered as she looked down at him. Troy lifted his head up and nodded at her.

"I meant every word…I can't live without you."

"What about every thing else…what about children, what about marriage." Troy looked at her for a moment before reaching up and grabbing her hand.

"As long as your there…as long as I have you…I'll be honored to be your husband and the father of your children. I want everything with you Taylor. I want everything that our love offer us." He whispered. Taylor looked at him for a moment before slowly taking her hand back.

Troy felt his heart break at the rejection, closing his eyes he wept openly knowing that he had just lost the only woman he was meant to love. Taylor looked down at him as more tears escaped her eyes at his crying.

_**Can we go back to the days our love was strong**_

_**Can you tell me how a perfect loves goes wrong**_

_**Can somebody tell me how you get things back**_

_**The way they used to be **_

_**Oh god give me a reason**_

_**I'm down on bended knee**_

_**I'll never walk again, until you come back to me**_

_**I'm down on bended knee**_

Troy slowly stood up and gave one last look at Taylor before walking back down the aisle. His entire body slumped as he wondered how he was going to survive without her love, however before he could make it to the doors, Taylor looked at her father and then back at her groom. She silently mouthed him the words _'Sorry'_ before calling out.

"My home is with you, too…Troy." He froze and turned around and looked at her. A small smile breaking out on his lips as he looked at her daring to hope that she had just said what he thought she did. Taylor smiled at him and took a step forward. "My home is with you…because that's where my heart is." Troy nodded his head as he started crying even more. Taylor quickly walked towards him and cupped his face in her hands. He brought his hands up to her and held them within his own closing his eyes at her touch he whispered.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered through tears. "I love you so much, Taylor…I never stopped and-." Taylor laid a finger on his lips and he opened his eyes.

"I love you too…and even though I wanted to, I never stopped loving you as-." She whispered as she looked into his eyes. Troy didn't wait for her to finish her statement pulling hr close he kissed her passionately wrapping his arms around her while she wrapped her arms around his neck.

_**Wanna build a new life**_

_**Just you and me**_

_**Gonna make you my wife**_

_**Raise a family**_

Once the kiss was over, Troy lowered his forehead down until it was gently resting against hers. With a sigh he closed his eyes savoring their closeness. Savoring the way she felt in his arms and savoring the fact they were once again together. Holding her even tighter he brushed his lips against hers before whispering. "This time we're gonna get this right."

_**I'll never walk again, until you come back to me**_

_**I'm down on bended knee**_


End file.
